Nacida para ser  ¿Fiel o Infiel?
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Claramente, acostarse con el dueño, era una de las mayores ventajas que podría imaginar. Y con un jefe como Yamato Ishida, ninguna mujer sucumbiría ante las garras de la infelidad. Hasta ahora. ll MimixYamato & Mimix? - UA ll Reviews!


Saludos, lectores de fanfiction! Aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto y esta vez, el elegido ha sido Digimon!

Aunque aún no estoy bien segura de que irá este fic, creo que el Mimato se merece una oportunidad de un historia un poco más (?) … bueno, creo que ya el título se da a entender por si solo, ¿verdad? ^^

En ese caso, espero les guste mucho mucho y que lo encuentren interesante! Y por supuesto, que me dejen review para alentarme a seguir, si es que lo merece!

PORQUE RECUERDEN, NO SE VALE LEER Y NO DEJAR REVIEW!

Atte.

Anna De Usui

**Nacida para ser … ¿fiel o infiel? **

**-Prologo –**

No podía negar que, el lugar que ocupaba en ese mismo instante, era tremendamente cómodo.

El sillón casi tan grande como el escritorio de aquella oficina, le producía a ella una sensación de goce tanto como de satisfacción que no podía controlar y que obviamente, le quitaba más de una sonrisa de lo más atrevida.

Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de esa enorme habitación, girarse sobre el asiento premiado de su apuesto jefe a primeras horas del día y quedarse contemplando la inmensidad de la ciudad, como si fuera uno de los tantos privilegios que podía darse en su ausencia.

Después de todo se lo había ganado por más que le costara admitirlo, no por nada podía darse el lujo de sentirse prácticamente como la dueña de la empresa y de mandar a los empleados de la misma que lo hacia él, así como si la gente únicamente sirviera para ser inútil en ese gran negocio familiar.

Si se ponía a pensar en cómo había empezado todo o qué fue lo primero que hicieron… en realidad, no estaba segura de que su memoria lo recordara bien, lamentablemente.

Sólo habían cruzado mirada en el primer día laboral de la mujer como casi a escondidas, de ninguna manera podría olvidar cómo él le puso los ojos encima en ese mismo segundo y cómo con ese contacto visual traspasó la tela de su elegante vestido de ocasión, lo mismo que los llevó a vivir por largo tiempo una situación de coqueteo constante pero indomable y que por supuesto terminó con un encuentro bastante promiscuo en la oficina del tan buenmozo patrón.

Y claramente, acostarse con el dueño de un emprendimiento tan exitoso, era una de las mayores ventajas que podría imaginar.

Sobre todo porque disfrutaba muchísimo de ese tipo de vínculo, claramente amaba la manera en la que él enloquecía por sus largas piernas blancas y hasta le encantaba hacerlo desear antes de llegar a entregarse por completo, porque sabía perfectamente el efecto que ella producía en él y la debilidad que ese hombre tenía para con su precioso cuerpo.

Tampoco podía negar que ella también tenía cierto interés ante ese acercamiento, no podía negar que las caricias de ese hombre le gustaran más de lo que quisiera y que disfrutara de cada encuentro mucho más de lo que las palabras pudieran expresar, cosa que esa mañana terminó por robarle una sonrisa de lo más lasciva y un sentimiento tan mezclado con victoria que hasta la hizo ver ambiciosa.

_**-¿Sora?-levantó el teléfono, para comunicarse-¿Cuánto tardará en llegar?-**_

_**-No llegará hasta media mañana-respondió, la secretaria**_

_**-¿Media mañana?-bufó, la cómoda rubia**_

Como siempre, la única cosa que odiaba de ese hombre irresistiblemente sexy, era ese maldito sentido de la responsabilidad.

Después de todo no había cosa que la pusiera peor que la cambiara por una reunión de negocios, negocios que únicamente iban bien porque ella estaba ahí y porque era ella la que mantenía interesados a sus clientes, pensamiento que devolvió a su pícara sangre la idea de recalcarle la realidad que vivían y así poder humillarlo hasta el punto de que él solito viniera a buscarla.

Así se dispuso divertida a escribirle una nota que lo hiciera estallar, el pedacito de papel arrancado de la agenda masculina siquiera podía contener las ideas por parte de la rubia y muchísimo más el ímpetu sexual que planeaba hacer rugir dentro de él, con tal de que pudieran recuperar lo que iban a perderse esta vez por culpa de su entrometida tendencia cumplidora y así poder fomentar para esa noche la actividad salvaje que ella pretendía que prácticamente los dejara sin aliento.

**YA QUE LOS DOS, AMABAN ESE TIPO DE VIDA.**

"**Pensé en dejarte probar un poco de dulce esta mañana, pero tú ya sabes que el tiempo es oro y que es mejor aprovecharlo. Pero eso sí. La próxima vez quiero sentarme sobre tus piernas, no en tu silla. A ti también te gustaría, ¿verdad, Yamato?"**

¿Qué les pareció? En realidad, creo que dijo mucho para ser prólogo, pero… aquí en Argentina ya son las 4 am! Así que probablemente el sueño no haya dejado mi cabeza muy en orden u.u!

En fin, como ya dije, espero que les guste y me hagan saber que les pareció, eh? (reviews, por favor!)

Y por supuesto, antes que nada, quiero notificar que: debido al título que lleva este fic, no será un Mimato exclusivo, así que ya saben que tendremos otra pareja más que no revelaré ^^

Bien, eso es todo ^^

Me despido, hasta la próxima!

Atte.

Anna De Usui


End file.
